Death Of The Great
by I AM KOIBITO 07
Summary: This story has been edited! Itachi Uchiha's death weighs down on a devoted fan girl. Will she be able to save her love or die in the process? ItachixOC maybe SasukexOC.. Please read I really suck at summaries!Rated for cussing. Rating may go up. R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters! This is a non profit work and hope you enjoy it...

-Death Of The Great-

Lying in my bed, trying to sleep. But to no avail. I could not get the image of Itachi, dead at his beloved brother's feet, out of my mind. Evidence of my little "obbsesion" was evident in my chambers... I held my dear Itachi plush in my arms, trying to get to sleep. I could recall in every detail the life changing fight between the siblings.

Itachi made him stronger…

Itachi gave him the will to fight…

Itachi made him a hero…

'Sasuke.' I thought angrily. ' How could you not see that your beloved big brother, Itachi, Loved you with all of his being?' I thought wearily to myself. I could feel the sting of tears caress the brim of my eyes. I gripped my Itachi plush, trying not to cry yet again that night. My bottom lip quivered and hot tears streaked down my check face before I could stop them. 'No! Itachi can't die. Not yet!' I said in my mind. 'Don't worry he'll be back…Right?' I asked myself. 'Yes of course he will come back.' I lamely reassured myself and fell into a fitfull sleep.

_I woke up in a rocky field. Two figures were battling few yards away from me. I took interest in the man with the long black cloak. On his face were lines that went from the bridge of his nose to his cheeks. His hair, a dark blueish-black color, was in a loose ponytail that went a little past his shoulders. He also had on a sort of headband but the symbol was crossed out. His cloak went to his ankles and had a high collar. On the cloak were red clouds. 'That looks familiar…' I thought I then studied the other man. He had the same colored hair as the first man, but his hair was shorter and it spiked up in the back. 'They look like brothers…' I thought. The second man had a white top that was open in the front to show well toned abs. Around his waist was a purple like rope that tied in the back. And his pants were sort of puffy looking. He also had a weapon, it was some sort of sword 'Katana maybe…'I thought. _

_ They were still fighting so I guessed they were to busy fighting to notice me. I also noticed that they looked very tired and they were both pretty beat up. By the looks of it the one with the spiked hair was winning. He was advancing towards the other man, his sword in hand, charging full speed towards the other man. 'Wait…Same color hair, fighting, cloak, fighting, katana, fighting, red eyes…UGH I know this, its driving me crazy!'I thought. I tried to get up but I couldn't move. Not. An. Inch. That's when it hit me. Brother's .Fighting. Means' it was ITACHI AND SASUKE!'I yelled in my mind. I tried to move my mouth and make words, but I couldn't. I couldn't even blink. That's when Sasuke was cornered by Itachi,and jabed him in the forehead playfully and said "Sorry Sasuke, This is it." I could finally move. _

_ "Itachi!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and ran as fast as I could towards my slowly falling, beloved Itachi. I pushed Sasuke away from his crumpled form on the floor, and kneeled by his slowly dying body. "No, no, no, no, Itachi no. Don't die. Don't die." I said to him sobs wracking my lith frame. He just looked to his brother then to me. He smiled a very small smile and breathed his final breath. I looked into his eyes and said " I Love You, Itachi." Then all life in his beautiful red eyes were gone. Gone forever."No." I whispered. I clutched his cloak and cried harder than I have ever had in my entire life."No…NOOOOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. And it started to rain._

I awoke with a start; heart racing. I sat up in my bed. But it wasn't my bed. And I wasn't in my room. It was dark outside and raining, like the heavens were grieving with me. But I could still see around the room. The walls were bare save for a landscape painting directly across from the window. Pale blue curtains framed the wide window. The door was cattycorner to the bed a few feet from the window. The door opened and a woman wearing a small smile stood in the door frame. She looked, from the light shadowing her features, about in her mid 30's. She began to speak, In a very familiar language. ' Japanese?' I thought to myself. I heard some familiar words like you and alright. I couldn't make out the rest of it. I simply said the only word I could think of at the moment not even caring if it would make sense to her " Hai..." She turned and left closing the door quietly. And I drifted back to sleep. I had the same dream again, and I woke up suddenly and started sobbing. I could not remember my dream but I could tell it upset me for my body was still shaking. I could hear birds chirping outside and I looked out the window, it was morning. Tears were still flowing down my face when a man with grey hair spiked impossibly high walked in through the door. Though he had grey hair he did not look at all old. He came up to the bed and said something in Japanese ... I gave him a confused look and said " I'm sorry I don't understand Japanese..." He looked,and from what I could see of his face, sligtly confused and a little exasperated.

He didnt seem to know what to do then and tried speaking again more slowly. I sighed lightly. I only remembered how I could say my name and somewhat say I don't speak Japanese very well... My small Japanese vocabulary would have to do because he didn't seem to be getting that I could not understand most of the words he was saying to me, even if it was slow and made me think he thought I was a complete dumbass. His visible eye closed and I could somewhat tell he was smiling after finishing the slow japanese statement. I felt my eye twich. ' Asshole.' I thought sourly. Well I should just save him the trouble and get on with trying to speak to him with my retarded Japanese skills... God kill me now. " Ano, Watashi wa nihongo o hanasanai gomen'nasai..." I waited for his disaproval of my fucked up Japansese. Hell I didn't even know if I said half of the things right, not to mention if they were placed correctly...

He looked at me intrigued, and confused but replied nevertheless. This time I could tell he had said his name. Hatake Kakashi. I'm sure I gave him a dry look because his name was wierd sounding. 'Oh well you know the Japanesee have really wierd sounding names.' I chiddied myself. I also kinda doubted that was his actuall name. So I decided to just give him a fake name also... "Watashi no namae wa Rice Gwendolyn..." I remembered that the Japanese said their last name first and hopefully he understood both that I could not communicate in Japanese well and my 'fake' name. He bowed and I nodded my head feeling awkward. Is this my punishment for somethin I did in a past life! I mean It wasnt too bad having a 30-something year old Japanese guy in my room, I could deal. But there was something a bit off about him... I finally took notice to his "outfit". I felt my eye twich yet again and held my urge to laugh. Snorting and biting my lip I stupidly tried to supress my laughter at what in the hell this GROWN MAN was wearing! He looked like a friggen ninja and that was cool and all but hello we're in America! Arien't we?

My laughter stopped a bit ubruptly and I was hit with a wave of curiosity. The gentleman looked a bit disturbed at how fast I changed my emotions... Oh well if he thinks I'm a nut. I turned towards the window and decided it would be the key to my small question. I got up from the bed and landed on wobbly legs that gave way fast. Before I hit the floor I felt musclular arms envelope me from my right side. Talk about whiplash. His sent filled my nostrills and I could almost tell them apart. I could smell soap (thankfully), some spice or like an herb smell, and dirt?... He set me down on the bed and said something, which was probably him scolding me for getting up to fast. I chewed on the right corner of my lip and brushed of whatever he was trying to say..

He had moved pretty fast.. It didn't seem like he went around the bed, I probably would have hit the floor if he did... So did he jump over it? I eyed him suspiciously. Not caring to voice my thoughts. I decided to try again. Slowly this time I suppose. I placed one foot onto the cold floor and tested my strength. the other followed suit and I found myself standing. With a triumphant grin I faced the window and looked out.

I gasped at the sight. A town I've never seen before streched out before me. The buildings looked old but were somewhat brightly decorated. The stone that was used for the buildings varied in color. Trees litered the city and from where I was I couldn't tell how the streets were layed out. Looking to my right I could see a mountain range with faces carved into the face of the mountain. The city stopped at a wall and as far as my eyes could see there were forests surrounding the city. I finally spoke not caring if he would understand me or not, " It's beautifull.." I wanted to open the window to feel the light breeze that skimmed through the trees. I turned to him instead and gestured to the window as if asking what was outside.

Instead of answering my silent question he opened the window and smilled with his eye. I sighed and decided to take advantage of the window being open. A small breeze came in and the scent of rain could be smelled quite easily. I took in the smells and let out the breath like a long sigh. I could also smell food which in turn made my stomach rumble quite loudly. With a nervous laugh I turned to my company and gestured to my stomach hoping this time he would get my wierd sign language. He seemed to understand and said something and left the room.

TCB...

Eh I offer this as an apology to all who have been waiting for SOMETHING from me, really sorry... Um read and review please! Tell me parts you enjoyed or things I could improve on! Also I am trying to think of how exactly she will either learn Japanese or teach English to someone... Um if you have any suggestions please feel free to do so in the review!


End file.
